1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor system having an improved address mapping scheme and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a memory controller, the address mapping scheme employed is an important characteristic of the overall performance of the controller. Generally, a memory controller may process requests provided from one or more hosts, and may convert address bits included in the requests into actual memory locations of a memory device according to an address mapping scheme. For improving the operational speed of a memory controller, a technique known as channel interleaving is often used.
Also, oftentimes, in designing a memory controller, a plurality of address maps are provided in advance and a test signal are directly inputted to all of the address maps, so that use of any one of the address maps may be determined according to the degree of utilization of a data pad, channel interleaving, and latency results. However, existing devices are generally limited in their ability to obtain accurate channel interleaving. Also, existing techniques place a large burden on the user which may compromise the accuracy of channel interleaving results due to human error. For example, generally, existing schemes may require a user to directly input a test signal while changing the address maps one by one.